


Choice made, choice done.

by AkariAikawa



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariAikawa/pseuds/AkariAikawa
Summary: I need a place to vent and mobile wont let me add free tags so...i guess ill be staying. Contains kingdom hearts content sometimes since im into kingdom hearts.





	Choice made, choice done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.

Is this all there really is to life?

The repetitive, mundane atrocities we go through day by day, and when were done, we get a new cycle, but one where we pay.

Does it really matter?

Is anything now going to matter in months? Years?

Are the years now, important for a day, or for the future?

Is it, or is it not?

Was life always this constricting?

Ah, worthless questioning is all one can do. 

Whatever is being done now, might not even matter in the next few days, months, or years. One might be fretting over an interview the next day, but it wouldn't matter in 4 months, no?

So be free to walk the path you wish to venture through, enjoy the mountains and scour the valleys. Let no one influence your path, for one man's trash is another man's treasure, as the saying goes. Sometimes the small things matter, sometimes you need to look at the bigger picture. But either way, it is a path you and you only traverse through.

But never forget about the bonds you created, the bonds you own. Spend nights about idiotic discussions, enjoy an hour or two playing games with them. Be with those who light up your mundane life, be there for them in their highs and lows. Do focus on your path, but do not force yourself on it. Be happy for what's there, be grateful that it is another day. Be there for them, and they will be there for you.

Cherish those nights, as it might be the last time together beneath the same stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.


End file.
